


You've Arrived at Panic Station

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, Angel!Niall, Blood, Crying, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Louis, Louis being a terrible person, M/M, Stabbing, idk what to put for this chapter jfc, well demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going to be okay, I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Arrived at Panic Station

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I finally finished this chapter! To all the active readers, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. School and frequent Writer's Block(s) have a lot to do with the delay.   
> Title is from Panic Station by Muse   
> Enjoy!

The Next morning Niall wakes up in a cold sweat. Immediately a rush of pain crashes down on the inside of skull; throbbing pain shoots down his spine with the slightest movement of his head. He tries to open his eyes and is met by a harsh beam of morning sunshine, “Fuck.” He mumbles to himself as he drops back down onto his forearms. He opens his eyes slightly; squinting at his surroundings. He was on the couch in the living room of his spacious apartment –it was way too big for only two people, but Niall didn’t complain. Niall places his throbbing head onto the arm of the couch; throwing an arm over his eyes. In the dead silence of the room he could hear the shower in Liam’s room running peacefully, and the soft humming of Liam’s voice. _Fuck_. Niall knew what he had to do next, but he was dreading it all the same. With reluctance, he sits up slowly; eyes shut tight to keep the pain slightly less prominent. He slowly heaves himself off of the couch and drags himself over to his bedroom.

After a couple of asprin and a lot of water; Niall felt like he wasn’t on the verge of puking to death anymore. He plops back on the couch just as Liam enters the room, hair still damp and towel wrapped around his waist.

“Morning, love. How’re you feeling?” He asks quietly as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Well, I don’t feel like my head is about to combust; so that’s good I reckon’.” Niall murmurs as he lays his head on a pillow. Liam hums in agreement as he drinks a glass of orange juice.

“Last night was crazy.” Liam says after, walking over to the couch.

Niall opens an eye to stare up at Liam. “must have been, I don’t remember much of it.” Niall mumbles, yawning after.

Liam shakes his head fondly at the blond boy. “I suppose so.”

“You feeling alright? No panicky thoughts or anything, right?” Liam asks; his brows scrunched together.

Niall raises his eyebrow up at him in confusion, “Yea? I’m fine – why would I be panicky? Oh god, please don’t tell me I killed someone last night or anything?” Niall blurts out in concern.

Liam laughs, though the concerned look in his eyes stays, “No, no – to my knowledge you did not murder anyone. It’s just that-“ Liam cuts short; rubbing the back of his neck. He always does that when he’s nervous.

“It’s just that when you came from the bathroom; you seemed  _really_ freaked out about something- I thought you dropped your phone in the urinal or something, but.” Liam shrugs. Niall tries his hardest to think back to last night. He remembers being really sick – Michael chatting up some bloke – and green eyes.

_Green Eyes._

Niall jolts up into a seated position; breath labored and heavy. Liam quickly sits down next to Niall and starts to rub his back, “Are you okay? What happened? What do you remember?” He questions quietly as he brings Niall closer to him.

Niall wraps his arms loosely around Liam’s broad shoulders. “T-The night I was attacked – how many demons were there?” Niall asked; eyes big and bright.

Liam scowls as he recalls the night, “There were three but the third one took off when I got there.” He says.

“The third one that was there, he – he tried to _save_ me, Liam. _Un demone con l'anima_! Niall says in wonder.

Liam freezes at the saying. “A demon with a soul? Are you sure? It could have been an angel or something, Ni.” Liam says as he pets Niall’s hair.

“Liam, I’m sure. He was with them before they started attacking me. I think he was a beginner – didn’t smell like garbage like the other’s.” Niall says, “a-and last night I saw him at the club.”

“Wow,” Liam says simply.

Niall moves away from Liam’s embrace; holding his head in his hands, “I just – don’t know how to feel about it.” Niall admits, “I just never thought demons were capable of saving someone other than themselves.” Niall stands up; stretching his arms over his head, “I’m going to go get some fresh air, and you should go put some clothes on; I don’t appreciate you having your junk touching our couch, mate.”

~*~

As the sun begins to set along the skyline of city, Niall ends up at Tesco’s. He figured he get some food before he headed back home. Niall was really starting to get anxious; sitting around at home with nothing to do made him feel useless and desperate to do _something_ in his free time. Luckily, his agenda would be restored on Monday and Niall couldn’t wait until then.

He’s walking out of the store, chomping happily on his nachos when it happens. At first he doesn’t pay much attention to it but as he got farther away from the store, the air began to get cooler. _It’s the middle of spring, why is it so cold_? He questions as he rubs a hand along his sleeveless arms; something hard slams against the back of his head; knocking him and his food to the ground. His vision is blurry as he rolls onto his back; groaning loudly in pain. He feels two hands grab the front of his vest, pulling his limp torso off of the ground.

“Hey princess, miss me?” The voice says. Niall turns his head away at the disgusting smell of death. His eyes focus on the quite beautiful face of his enemy; it was the same demon that attacked him the last time.

Fucking Great.

“Guess I didn’t do a good job last time, seeing as though you can walk still.” He sneers as he drops Niall’s torso back onto the ground. A sharp pain strikes up his spine at the impact.

“What do you want? I-I have money if you want; just please don’t hurt me.” Niall says in defeat, he was really quite scared in that moment and would give anything for some relief. The demon just laughs as he presses his sole of his boot against Niall’s cheek.

“Money, you think I what your fucking money?” He laughs loudly, adding pressure to Niall’s cheek. Niall whimpers softly as he tries to shake off the weight of his boot from his cheek.

“Then what do you want?” Niall asks softly, his body shaking softly.

Louis leans down, eyes menacingly black, “I want to see you fucking _suffer_.” He growls, reaching into his pocket. “Now I got this new pocket knife, haven’t gotten to test it out quite yet,” He says; pulling out a black and silver blade, “Care to help me try it out, darling?”

~*~

Somehow Harry was able to push himself into leaving the flat. Ever since he saw Niall at the club, he was just _afraid_. Afraid of what Louis and the gang might do if they ever found out, and mostly afraid of what he was feeling. He was surprised he even still had feelings. Demons usually lose feelings once they started training. Right now, as he’s walking down the street he can feel a heavy weight in his chest, and it did nothing but make his skin crawl with nerves. It’s nearing sunset when Harry decides to stop in Tescos for a pack of cigarettes.

When he gets out of the store, cigarette in mouth he’s hit with a faint smell of – _roses_? Harry pouts in confusion, there could be no possible way a rose or any other plant could survive this deep in the city. He tries to ignore it as he starts to walk away, but the smell is over powering as he rounds the next corner. Harry nearly chokes with the odor; he stops dead in his tracks as a heap of dull white light lays a few feet away from him. Harry honestly can’t believe his eyes. He starts to step closer, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt as he goes. The white light is radiating off of a body, the body of an angel; the white light vibrating against their pale white skin.

“A-Are you alright?” Harry whispers as he stares helplessly at the body. When he receives no answer he kneels down, placing a hand on their shoulder. He tries to brace himself with his other hand on the black asphalt, as he puts his hand down he feels a warm sticky substance. When he looks at his hand it’s laying in a pool of dark red, panic strikes through his system.

“Hey, can you hear me? Please respond.” Harry whines, panic evident in his voice as he pulls on the strangers shoulder. The body rolls onto its back, revealing their face. Harry nearly chokes as his eyes grow wide. If it weren’t for the blond hair and rosy cheeks, Harry would never be able to tell. Niall’s face was badly bruised, cuts on his lips and a deep wound to his forehead. His arms have cuts and scrapes, a shallow stab wound to his right bicep. There appear to be several stab wound over his chest and stomach, each varying in depth. Harry tries to pick out the deepest looking and puts both hands over it to try and stop the bleeding.

“Niall? Niall love can you hear me? Please say you can hear me” Harry chokes as he reads Niall’s body for signs of any type of response. Harry leans down and puts his ear against Niall’s mouth. “Niall? Give me a sign, anything!” Harry quietly shouts as he continues to hear Niall’s shallow breath. Harry perks up when he hears the slightest groan escape from Niall’s lips. “Hey! C-Can you hear me? Do it again please” Harry says frantically as he puts more pressure on the stab wound. This time a louder airy groan vibrates through Niall’s chest. A small weight has been lifted off of Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

-+-

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I never thought I'd actually get past chapter one with this story tbh and it's because of the sweet comments you guys have posted on previous chapters, It makes me happy to see and it makes me encouraged to write more of this series.x   
> Comments, Good or Bad are accepted   
> Suggestions are accepted   
> Kudos are very much appreciated. xx   
> Come yell at me on tumblr   
> badpunhaz.tumblr.com


End file.
